dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Valaria the White
LG Human Cleric Torm 16 HP: 97 (16 HD) Init: +1 Speed: 30 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 20 BAB: +12/+7/+2 Attack: +5 Staff of Defending (1d6+5 19-20/x2) Abilities: STR 12 (14), DEX 13, CON 12, INT 13, WIS 22, CHA 16 Saves: Fort +11, Ref +06, Will +16 Skills: Diplomacy +13, Heal +25, Intimidate +7, Knowledge (Arcana) +3, Knowledge (History) +3, Knowledge (Religion) +21, Sense Motive +11, Spellcraft +7 Languages: Common, Celestial Feats: Spontaneous Healer, Domain Spontaneity, True Believer, Sacred Boost, Sacred Healing, Augment Healing, Extra Turning Possessions: Vestments of Faith, Belt of Priestly Might, Ring of Avoidance, Robe of Arcane Might (Conjuration), Ring of Protection +4, Beads of Force (x5), Periapt of Health, +5 Staff of Defending Patron: Torm Features: Human Qualities Cleric Spells: Valaria casts divine spells, which are drawn from the Cleric spell list. However, her alignment may restrict him from casting certain spells opposed to her moral or ethical beliefs. She must choose and prepare his spells in advance. Like other spellcasters, she can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. She also gets one domain spell of each spell level she can cast, starting at 1st level. When Valaria prepares a spell in a domain spell slot, it must come from one of her domains. Valaria meditates or prays for his spells for one hour at dawn each morning. Deity, Domains, and Domain Spells: Valaria has chosen ‘Healing’ and ‘Protection’ as her Domains. She gains the ability to cast healing spells at +1 caster level from the granted power of her ‘Healing’ Domain. She gains the supernatural ability to create a protective ward from the granted power of her ‘Protection’ Domain. This protective ward can be created once per day, and lasts for an hour. Those who have it bestowed upon them receive a +16 resistance bonus to their next saving throw for up until an hour after it is created. Each Domain gives her access to a Domain spell at each spell level she can cast, from 1st on up. With access to two Domain spells at a given spell level, Valaria prepares one or the other each day in her Domain spell slot. If a Domain spell is not on her spell list, she can prepare it only in his Domain spell slot. Spontaneous Casting: Valaria can channel stored spell energy into healing spells that she did not prepare ahead of time. She can "lose" any prepared spell that is not a Domain spell in order to cast any cure spell of the same spell level or lower (a cure spell is any spell with "cure" in its name). Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells: Valaria cannot cast spells of an alignment diametrically opposed to his own or his deity’s. Therefore, he cannot cast spells that are ‘Chaotic’ or ‘Evil’. Turn or Rebuke Undead (Su): Valaria has the power to affect Undead creatures by channeling the power of his faith through her holy symbol. She can attempt to turn or destroy up to ten Undead creatures per day. Spellcasting: Cleric Spells Per Day (CL 16): 6 / 5+1 / 5+1 / 5+1 / 4+1 / 4+1 / 3+1 / 3+1 / 2+1 Combat/Tactics: Valaria prefers to avoid physical combat, but when backed into it, she utilizes her Defending staff and Ring of Avoidance to bolster her armor class, and pelts her opponent with Beads of Force, wearing them down. Friends/Allies: Valaria is a powerful priestess of Torm. She is also one of the members of Ironfang Keep’s Counil of Four. As such, she wields a lot of political power, and has the respect of a great many people, especially in the south. Foes/Enemies: As a Tormite, various evil religions, organizations, and entities would like to see Valaria destroyed. In particular, because of her involvement with the Knights of Maximillian and the Ironfang Keep, she has earned the enmity of various pirates operating in and around the Pirate Isles. Appearance: Valaria eschews armor, particular for a Tormite, and instead wears white robes. She keeps her blonde hair long, and normally ties it in a ponytail behind her head. She has blue eyes, and fair skin. She is only 5’6”, average height, but carries herself as if she were much taller, and as a result, she seems taller than she actually is. Though she is middle aged, she appears still in the prime of her life. Personality: Valaria is quiet, preferring to absorb information and contemplate it before speaking. When she does speak, she is even-toned, and confident. Towards those who do good, she is kind and thoughtful. Towards those who knowingly do evil, she is unforgiving and a terrible foe. History: Valaria was born in the year 1,105, the daughter of two farmers living in a small village a few miles from the coast of the Southern Sea. While she was still an infant, pirates attacked and raided her village, killing both her mother and her father. The pirates abducted the baby girl, for whatever nefarious purposes they had in mind. Before they could return to the sea, however, they were intercepted by a patrol of Knights of Maximillian, and defeated. The baby girl was taken back with the knights to Ironfang Keep. Valaria was raised an orphan, under the careful and watchful eye of the priests and priestesses of Torm who operated the fortress. As she matured, it quickly became evident that she had a voracious appetite for theology. She soon formally entered into the ranks of Torm’s church, and became a priestess of the deity. For most of her adult life, Valaria aided in the administration of Ironfang Keep. Though a priestess of Torm, she never was interested in the more martial aspects of the faith, and instead, dedicated herself to the philosophical aspects of it. Quickly gained more and more prestige within the fortress, and within the greater Tormite community. In 1,144, Valaria was rewarded with a position on Ironfang Keep’s ruling council, the Council of Four. Her appointment caused something of a schism between the Church of Torm and the Knights of Maximillian, the knightly order composed of Tormites operating out of the fortress. Because of her background, many considered her unfit for the job. Most critics would be silenced, however, as she exhibited a great deal of knowledge, pertaining to theology, philosophy, combat tactics, and politics. Motivations and Goals: As a member of the Ironfang Keep’s Council of Four, Valaria is chiefly concerned with protecting the southeastern shores from pirate raids, and as a priest of Torm, she is chiefly concerned with protecting the innocent, promoting good, and fighting evil.